Total Drama: Wasteland Warriors
by SneakyShadows
Summary: A fresh take on an original Total Drama fanfiction.


Somewhere in the middle of the crystallized oceans of the world, the worn down old boat which we've became a custom to from the previous season, the players from Total Drama: The New Classic are all celebrating the win of Katherine after she defeated Hamish in the final leg of the competition.

Katherine is wearing a sequin blue dress, which she won as part of one of the previous challenges, she devours a buffet of food containing her favourite foods including buffalo chicken wings. Hamish stands back in somewhat fear as he watches her.

Hamish rubs his hands, "Well, um, congratulations on winning Katherine..." A nervous Hamish states.

Katherine lifts her head out of the food for a brief second, "Thanks so much Hamish!" She replies overjoyed.

Jordan stares in jealousy. "If only I wasn't dragged down by the black widow herself." Jordan looks over his shoulder and sees Brooke evilly glaring at him. He then mutters something unnoticeable under his breath.

"Says you. Your whole strategy last season was worse than Lavenia's painted on eyebrows." Cerys remarks while folding her arms confidently.

"The only thing painted on here is your lipstick, and boy you the inner clown in you is showing very evidently." Lavenia replies and consequently high fives Esme.

"You go girl!" Esme replies jokingly.

"I liked you better when you were a dumb cheerleader." Darius states.

"Um what do you think you're doing? Jordan is MY rival. Move over you strategical wannabe." Brooke interrupts and grabs Jordan's hand.

Jordan releases Brooke's grip on his hand, "And you're being relatively nice to me because?" Jordan asks confused.

"You saved my life idiot." Brooke replies with a faint smile. "I do have a heart you know."

"Oh yeah. Life debt. Gotta loves those. Maybe it will end with me being in danger and you helping me!" Jordan remarks sarcastically with a role of the eyes.

"That's the plan." Brooke whispers to herself quietly, remembering her recent flaws in the previous season and adapting them this time around.

Following the previous comment, Darius walks into the boat through the wooden door, looking left to right at the blank white walls. "I don't remember these walls being here..."

Darius notices a part of the wall that seems to be sticking out from the rest of the wall. He decides to tug on the wall and sure enough that part of the wall comes off, revealing a door. Darius begins to shake strangely, he cautiously opens the door revealing a familiar face.

"AH!" Darius screams as that contestant runs out of the room in a panic.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" A terrified and relived Inca screams while hugging Darius.

Darius is dazed, "What the hell. How long have you been trapped behind a wall?"

"Well after I ran off in Italy I ran onto the boat. I went into my room and I heard someone outside. I tried to open my door and I couldn't, I was trapped in my own room since Italy." Inca reveals.

Darius remains dazed, "...How are you alive."

Inca looks away from Darius and scratches her head, "Luckily I had an illegal stash of chocolate bars and sandwiches under my bed so I wouldn't go hungry. I guess it worked out for the best huh!" She replies somewhat happily.

"Go to the buffet outside, there is a lot of food there. But I would hurry as Katherine is literally going to eat every last bite." Darius replies

"Oh that doesn't sound good. I hope she doesn't get indigestion!" Inca waves goodbye to Darius happily and runs onto the dock finally free from the barricade.

Inca runs outside and sees Riley looking over the edge of the boat sadly. Inca walks up to him with a concerned look smeared on her face.

"What's up?" Inca questions, making Riley turn his face to her. A massive smile follows upon his face.

He looks shocked albeit relieved to see her. "Inca! Where have you been!?" He replies ecstatically.

Inca folds her arms sternly. "Just kiss me." Inca then grabs Riley by the collar and kisses him by the side of the boat.

Meanwhile Darius is curious as to how she became trapped behind a fake wall. While thinking he accidentally ends up in a dark cabin with a television and one video gaming guru. He looks around the room and notices that the only light source is the television.

"Video Games are the coolest thing on this planet. I can't believe I missed so many of them while on this dumb reality show. Have you seen the graphics on Report to Duty!? Absolutely stunning! " Marley states confidently.

Darius cringes, "Yeah that's great."

Marley continues to not acknowledge the arrival of anyone or anything else and stares mindlessly into the white light of the television in front of him, the only thing providing light in his cabin. Darius looks outside the windows and notices that the waves are starting to reach the height of the windows. Suddenly the atmosphere is becoming more dark and storm-like.

Darius runs through the corridors of the boat and eventually onto the deck where all the other contestants are harbored. The camera pans through various groups of people in slow motion: Inca and Riley finally reunited and kissing passionately; Brooke and Jordan scowling with fierce jealously at one another; Katherine and Hamish celebrating on their victory as a pair; Phyllis, Lavenia and Esme gossiping on one of the oak picnic benches together; Jasmine teaching Nightwolf the ways of Christianity in the form of Roman Catholics; Iggy trying to get Liam to leave her alone as he continues to plea for marriage; Marley playing video games.

Darius pauses and looks at the sky in complete horror. "Um everyone..." He pauses as everyone continues to accomplish their own activities and not pay attention to his antics. "...A...HUGE WAVE." Darius screams and points to the sky as the wave looms closer and closer.

The entirety of the ship direct their sole attention to the daunting wave lurking overhead. Upon sighting the immense wave, Esme grabs Lavenia's hand firmly and takes her into the boat along with her while screaming intensely. As Inca screams, Riley carries her in his arms into the boat safely. All the other contestants on the dock including Iggy flee carelessly into the inside of the boat, with Katherine trailing behind them all.

She tries to run into the boat however her dress gets caught on a loose nail on the dock, making Katherine fall to her knees. She struggles to release her dress from the nail and begins to panic, something not a normal emotion for Katherine. She continues to struggle and manages to release her dress from the nail through ripping the blue sequins, but the wave then collapses and hits against the boat, causing some holes and cracks to appear on the boat. Katherine wobbles from the wave and accidentally falls through one of the holes at the right side of the boat.

Hamish runs onto the deck, leaning over the edge of the boat. "NO KATHERINE!" He screams at a high pitched tone. Katherine uncharacteristically screams as she falls into the water below, however her head is bashed off of the side of the boat on the fall down, and she falls into the ocean below unconscious.

The entire cast follow suit and run onto the deck to lean over the edge and watch the previous events follow, although it is short lived as another wave strikes the boat causing more panic, making everyone left descend into the boat once more.

Rapid waves relentlessly strike the boat from all possible sides, slowly eating away the boat itself and thus creating small crevices and craters. The frightened contestants try to sleep as the ferocious waves keep attacking the boat with no let up. The screen fades to black as lightning bolts and waves crash and spark in the background.

The brightness of the sun bellows down on the remains and wreckage of the previous world expedition's travel method are all sporadically scattered across a sandy plain. There are bodies randomly scattered across the sandy plain too.

One of the bodies wakes up from their previous unconscious state. "Oh my God, my head." An exhausted Lavenia states.

Lavenia stands up and searches her surroundings carefully. She notices someone in the distant forest who is approaching closer and closer to the wreckage. She begins to panic and walks away from the forest and closer to the water's edge.

The silhouette reaches Lavenia in shock, "Oh my God, are you okay? I thought I heard something last night but I was pretty shocked to explore it."

Lavenia is stunned in shock. "...And who are you?" Lavenia asks.

The girl plays with her hair. "My name is Halcyon. Last year I believe, our bus ride crash landed on this island. All of the other people involved haven't been sighted so far and we have no clue what's happened to them."

"Oh my gosh, that's so sad Halcyon. Could you help me help the others involved in this crash? I'm sure they would be very happy and grateful. I have no other options..."

Halcyon ponders, "I have nothing else to do. And I'd love to help out someone in need."

Lavenia hugs Halcyon. "Thank you so much! I hope that with your help we have the best possible ending to this dreadful situation."

Lavenia and Halcyon work tirelessly together to remove the majority of the rocky rubble from the wreckage. They find more of the bodies of the crash and try to regain their consciousness.

Lavenia is leaning over an unconscious Alfie. He begins to wake up and she tries to explain the situation to him, making him confused but time is not of the essence. He begins to look around the wreckage to find more people and help them recover.

Lavenia and Halcyon group back up for an annual status report. "Lavenia, I've so far found three people and helped them recover back to a decent standard."

Lavenia looks happy, "That's great. Do you know who they were?"

Halcyon shakes her head, "I think you'll have to do the identification since you've known these people for a while right?"

"Indeed. What did they look like then?"

"I found two girls and one guy. I believe one of the girls had blonde hair while the other had a reddish brownish hair color." Halcyon confirms.

"The blonde can either be Esme or Brooke, and a red head? We didn't have one on the boat..." Lavenia replies

Halcyon looks confused, "Oh really? Well that's odd. She's over there to the right if you need to look at her features to figure out who she is. I'll go try to recover the blonde." Halcyon replies and walks towards the unconscious blonde.

Lavenia curiously heads towards the unknown red head. She examines the body in more detail than reported by Halcyon.

"Hmm. This is very confusing. I don't think I've seen-" Suddenly Lavenia remembers a flashback before the boat crash.

Lavenia looks around the boat and notices a girl walk out of the boat. Lavenia walks over to the girl to welcome her.

"Welcome to the Cruise! Who are you? I thought this was for contestants of The New Classic only?"

The girl looks optimistic and replies cheerfully, "I am a contestant. Remember me, Lavenia?"

The flashback ends. Lavenia suddenly realizes who the red head is. "Inca."

Meanwhile Halcyon manages to revive the blonde haired girl.

"Nice to see that you're alive. You were in a terrible boat crash...Can you remember who you are?"

The girl sits up, "I...think my name was Esme?" Esme states.

Halcyon is relieved. "I'm so glad you can remember your name. We need to get you back to base. If you see anyone else who is not awake please report it to me or Lavenia." Halcyon walks away and leaves Esme to tend to someone else.

Esme is confused, "Lavenia? Why does that name sound familiar?" She mumbles to herself quietly.

The castaways decide to regroup and count the number of survivors so far.

Lavenia takes a second to count around the circle of people, "Okay so we have Lavenia, Esme, Alfie and Hamish awakened and we have located Inca and Riley who are not yet awake. We also have Halcyon who is a survivor from a previous crash which occurred on this island, if I had to say, I'd say this island has a thing for attracting crashes of all variations." Lavenia concludes.

"I have to agree. I think that this island may have some sort of bad luck aura surrounding it." Halcyon replies.

"We may be in the Bermuda Triangle. I know that Bermuda has a weird history of disappearances." Hamish recalls.

"That's true..." Alfie replies. "Bermuda does have strange history surrounding it."

"That's not really relevant to our situation at the moment, we need to find all the passengers from The New Classic." Lavenia reminds the group of the objective. "We still have 10 people missing."

"What about Lana?" Hamish remarks. "And Iggy?"

"Do you not remember? Lana left the show entirely after the word got out about her schemes with Chris. And I'm not sure about Iggy, was she on the boat?"

"She must have been, she was the host and must have been present on the boat at the time." A tired Riley interrupts.

"Make that five people awake. Nice to see you live and well Riley." Lavenia greats him.

"I'm not feeling so good so I'm just gonna chill out for a while before I begin helping out if that's okay." Riley asks and passes out from exhaustion.

Lavenia shrugs, "I guess we have to be okay with it lol. Anyways let's continue the search. If you find anyone else please report to me or Halcyon."

The group nod and begin to look around for people.

Alfie looks around the ship itself and notices some people near the entrance. "Hey guys! We still haven't checked out the ruins of the boat itself."

Lavenia, Halcyon and the others run over to the wreckage.

"That's true." Lavenia admits. "We should check it out immediately. There are definitely more people inside."

Just that second someone leaves the boat.

"Oh my gosh, there you guys are! I was starting to become worried." A no longer worried Darius states.

"Darius! Great to see you! We're about to check out the remains of the boat for more people, tag along?" Lavenia asks.

"Sure. Who's this by the way?" He gestures to Halcyon.

"I'm Halcyon, I'll explain more later. We've got to hurry, lives are in the balance!" Halcyon grabs Darius by the hand and the team begin to explore the ruins of the boat.

The group of people enter the boat, the boat being tipped on its right. Lavenia leads the way as she removes planks of wood which stand in her way. Halcyon notices a twitch coming from the left and Lavenia flashes her phone's flashlight onto it, revealing itself to be Jasmine and Nightwolf.

"Thank God we found you guys! My prayers didn't go unheard!" Jasmine states.

Lavenia breathes a sigh of relief. "Glad to know you guys are safe."

Continuing on the trail, Alfie comes across a board which is blocking the door to one of the old cabins. Some faint noises of shooting and groaning come from inside the room.

"Well I guess I should remove this..." Alfie grabs the wood and pulls it off the wall, revealing Marley to be inside the room, still starring into his television which is somehow working.

Alfie is completely puzzled. "What. How."

Marley is completely glued onto his game. Alfie stands in front of the television to block Marley's view.

Marley becomes enraged. "Hey man what's the deal?"

"Have you not noticed at all the circumstances here?" Alfie asks completely flabbergasted.

"What's happened? Have we docked in America?" Marley asks.

"...The boat crashed into an uncharted island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean and you're here playing video games at a 90 degree angle without noticing anything that has happened in the past twenty four hours. How are you even alive?" Alfie replies.

"...Oh. Um I guess I'll come and check out the surroundings then..." Marley replies halfheartedly and joins the group outside his room.

Alfie returns to the main corridor and yells out, "I've found Marley!"

Lavenia notices the sound and notes down in her head of Marley's whereabouts and status. "We have six more people missing: Liam, Jordan, Katherine, Cerys, Phyllis and Brooke. We're currently not knowing of their whereabouts but we'll keep updated."

"Shut up for a sec Lavenia. Can you hear that?" Jasmine asks, as silence follows. Two people arguing can be heard faintly coming from the lower end of the boat.

The group decides to follow the arguing until they reach a cabin in which two people are inside arguing.

"You said that you wouldn't be saving my life again anytime soon! Now I'm down two on you! Ugh!" Brooke states disgusted.

"You're just lucky I thought to save you from that wave. If I had anymore time to think I would've left you for dead." Jordan remarks blankly.

Brooke folds her arms in protest, "I hate you."

"Right back at you fatty." Jordan replies.

Jasmine enters the room nervously. "...Hey guys..."

"Oh Jasmine. How are you? We've been stuck in this room forever. Do you know the way out?" Jordan asks confidently.

"Sure just follow the group." Jasmine replies.

"Group?" Jordan replies confused. "Who else is here?"

"Pretty much everybody from that TV show. We're just trying to find the remaining people. Have you seen Cerys or Phyllis anywhere?"

"Nope not at all. I hope we can find them." Brooke replies in an uncharacteristic caring tone different from her usual sarcastic one.

Jordan is confused, "Well I wasn't expecting that...okay then."

Later on that day, as night begins to fall, Lavenia decides to take a final role call before sleep.

"Okay well we did very well today. We've all reunited!" Lavenia states.

"Um no we haven't." Halcyon interrupts, "Cerys, Katherine and Liam are still missing."

Lavenia shakes her head, "I thought we found them all earlier. Oh man."

"The thing is...I don't remember seeing Liam inside the boat last night. And if he wasn't inside the boat...that means he was outside the boat." Darius recalls.

Marley shakes his head, "That doesn't add up. If Liam stayed on the deck after the storm began someone would've noticed him when we entered the deck after Katherine fell off the boat."

"That's...true." Darius replies.

"I remember Cerys being in the boat last night. I thought she would be one of the first people to fill the role of leader." Alfie states.

"Well I had an idea for a game while we are stuck on this island. We have another competition to see who is the best survivalist." Inca states.

"So like that competition thing we just finished." Marley remarks.

"That would pass the time while we wait for a possible rescue team. I think we should do it." Lavenia replies.

"I have to agree. We might be stuck here a while so something to pass the time would be nice."

Suddenly a familiar face which no one ever wanted to see again appears on the scene.

"Miss me?" An overly confident Chris asks rhetorically. He also stands in a very confident stance as the survivors stare at him evilly.

Lavenia looks at Chris with a snarl, "You have some nerve showing up at a time like this. I should have known this was your doing."

Chris smirks, "I have no idea what you're talking about...All I know is I have contracts from all of you saying that you've signed up for a new Competiton/Reality/Survival Reality Show."

Lavenia looks confused but remains stern, "No one here has joined anything that you've set up I can assure you."

"I beg to diiiiffer." Chris holds up a contract in his hands with an obvious signature coming from Lavenia. "Last night on the boat, you don't remember?"

Last night on the boat...

In the blank darkness inside the boat during the storm, Chris is carrying a bunch of contracts in his hands. He imitates an Australian accent and heads into the bunker where the contestants are in shelter.

"Hey can you please sign this form?" A disguised Chris asks.

Lavenia is confused, "What do you want me to sign now Iggy?"

"I just need you to sign this form, it's health insurance. I forgot to get them signed at the beginning of the season and I thought in a situation like this better now then never right?" He explains.

"Fine hand it over." Lavenia barely signs the form as the darkness makes it hard for her to see.

Back in the present.

Lavenia is in total shock. "You can't be serious. So you were pretending to be Iggy to get us to sign contracts for a new season? WHAT THE HECK." Lavenia begins to freak out.

"Hey calm down." Halcyon reassures her.

"So by contract you all have to compete in my new Total Drama season! The location being this very island! I hope you all have packed your gear because we're in for a wild ride!" Chris continues to host.

Lavenia takes a deep breath. She then lashes out at Chris, grabbing the contract from his cold hands and ripping it into shreds. Chris then takes out another contract from behind his back.

"I've learned from previous seasons that Lawyers make several copies of contracts just for these reasons." Chris replies happily.

Lavenia looks back in anger. "I swear to God I will kill him."

"How leader-ly of you to say." Chris states. "Now before we start the challenge, I have some new faces for all of you."

A helicopter suddenly appears overhead. First a girl with dyed ocean blue hair leaps out of the helicopter. She activates a parachute on her back and glides down next to Chris' side.

Riley is surprised, "That was one hell of an entrance."

"Welcome to the competition, Morven." Chris announces.

"Always a pleasure Chris McLean. You are going to supply me with some serious competition right? I could eat these small fries in my sleep!" She cheers confidently as the rest of the competitors stare at her angrily.

"Next we have..." Chris pauses dramatically.

A rope drops down from the helicopter. A man completely covered in camouflage drops down the rope with ease.

"Reporting for duty sir!" The man stands to salute.

"State your name and business soldier." Chris replies.

"Kieran McGregor, Lance Corp of the 8th Regiment sir!" Kieran replies on command.

"It's easy to tame dogs when you have the right bone." Chris replies coldly. "Next."

A silence follows as no one else comes from the helicopter. Chris looks above him as two people are arguing.

"You need to help me down! I'm so scared of heights!" A high pitched girl shrieks.

"Ugh I've had enough!" The boy rages and jumps down from the helicopter, the girl jumps too and clutches herself onto his back.

"Hey what do you think you're doin-" He states frantically but before he can finish his sentence he slams into the ground below. The girl gets off of his back safely.

"Sorry about that Chris..." The girl states innocently. "I just didn't know you would introduce us from a height..."

"Thank you Teegan. We're now aware of a weakness of yours...and we'll make you suffer..." Lavenia remarks.

"...Help." Teegan states with a whelp.

Chris grows impatient, "Can you just help him up?"

"Sure..." Teegan helps the other boy up from the ground.

He sweeps the dust from his sweater. "Hello. I'm Vaughn. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He states eloquently.

Following the entrance of the pair, a girl jumps down from the helicopter and lands in a knelt position as if she would be receiving a knighthood.

"That hurt like hell." The girl states falling to the ground.

Chris looks shifty, "Psst, you're supposed to act superior!" Chris whispers to the girl.

Faith jumps up from the ground. "Kidding! I'm Faith. If you have Faith, I'll be a joy to have around!" Faith slaps her knee jokingly.

"Oh dear God." Brooke and Jordan remark in unison.

"Don't worry! I bet we'll get along like a house on fire!" Faith replies.

"And finally we have..." Chris says with a defeatist attitude, loosing faith in his recruited competitors.

The helicopter begins to sway from side to side and eventually turns 90 degrees making the boy fall out of the helicopter.

"Cannonball!" He yells as he forms himself into a ball and falls closer and faster to the ground. Some obviously fake digitized flames surround him and he crashes into the ground. He leaves his sphere shape and climbs out of the crater he previously created from the fall.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Inca asks concerned.

"I'm big boned, I'll be okay." He states. "My name is Wallace by the way."

"That's...cool." Chris states halfheartedly. "Anyways, these are the new six contestants joining you this season. Don't forget you can use the Castaway Cam to chat to the viewers at home whenever you need to vent your deepest inner feelings. Without further ado, let's head to the challenge area shall we?"

Chris leads the 20 contestants to a different part of the beach where two podiums and two different coloured mats are placed.

"Your challenge today is based on politics. As the election is coming up, you will need to plea your case to your fellow competitors as to why you should become a chief. There will be two chiefs who will serve as the team captains. Both chiefs will have immunity from the elimination tonight, where everybody who didn't become elected as chief will be up for the elimination vote, where someone will be eliminated. You have 20 minutes to prepare your speeches and then you will have to stand on the podium and vocalize those speeches. The winner is determined through the amount of votes that person gets in the polls. Good luck everyone, and after the fiasco last season I'm not allowed to interrupt pre-challenge, so I'll go hang out somewhere while you're making your speeches.

"Sounds challenging. I'll give it a try though. I did save everyone from the wreckage pretty much." Lavenia states.

'''[CAST CAM - Morven]:''' "It's great to finally appear on the show! I wouldn't describe myself as a Goth per say but I would consider myself a fan of horror and gore films. Have you seen Teen Slumber Party Disaster II? The blonde chick getting stuck in the wood chipper is my favourite part of the entire movie!" Morven states excitedly.

'''[CAST CAM - Vaughn]:''' "Hello viewing public. I thought I should introduce myself here considering I'm one of the newer contestants on this show. I am Vaughn, and I'm here because I need to conquer my fears. I have a girlfriend back home but I'm afraid she's going to become bored of my cowardliness and break off the relationship. I need to become the man she wants!" Vaughn explains sadly.

'''[CAST CAM - Marley]:''' "I get that Lavenia did help us all out in a really bad situation when no one else could, but come on, you don't need to become a big headed boss. She's beginning to let it go to her head but she just needs to chill out and sit back." Marley explains.

'''[CAST CAM - Lavenia]:''' "I think I have a good shot at winning this chief challenge. I did just save everyone's lives potentially, and I can always use that card if my argument becomes stale or proven incorrect." Lavenia states.

Later on that day, after the required twenty minute time limit ran out.

Chris stares into his watch impatiently while tapping his foot. He then realizes the time has ran out, "Time's up! Time to present your speeches as to why you should become chieftain of the tribe. First up is Lavenia."

"Nice!" Lavenia replies ecstatically.

Lavenia slowly walks up to the podium rubbing her hands together nervously. She places an imaginary piece of paper onto the podium and clears her throat.

"STAND UP TO CHRIS. HE IS THE SON OF SATAN, WE MUST ALL REPENT IMMEDIATELY TO MAKE SURE THIS WRETCHED VERMIN IS REMOVED FROM EXISTENCE. WE NEED TO BEGIN THE UPRISING OF THE CULTURAL MOVEMENT AGAINST CHRIS MCLEAN TO RID OURSELVES OF THE DEVIL IN HUMAN FORM ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Lavenia announces loudly.

The contestants all pause in shock not expecting the previous statement to be released from her mouth, even Chris is shocked somewhat.

"...Okay." Jasmine replies with hesitation.

Chris rolls his eyes, "Moving on."

Jordan takes to the podium next.

"You should all vote me for leader of UKIP because I'm fierce bye." Jordan states and then strikes a pose before walking off the podium.

Teegan walks to the podium next, "You should vote me because...i'm nice?" Teegan states timidly. She then walks away from the podium disappointingly.

Morven walks to the podium next. "I should become your chief because I am a great leader and I can prove myself to anyone no questions asked. I can become the best damn leader this whole island has ever seen! Who's with me?!" Morven shouts and cheers and claps follow. She takes a bow and walks away from the podium.

Nightwolf takes to the podium next and stands without saying anything before walking away from the podium.

"My fave." Jordan states blankly.

Inca and Riley take to the podium together next. "We'd like to become a joint chief, and we think that with both of us having the role of chief we will strive to make this island a better place for everyone!" Riley states happily.

"Most definitely!" Inca interrupts. "This island won't see it coming!"

Kieran takes to the podium next, "I would teach discipline to all my students and help them become the best that they can be. I would issue a mandatory training regime to keep you all in shape while on this island." Kieran states while he slams his fists together with a grunt.

"We don't even have a source of food yet, any exercise would be very dangerous." Lavenia replies.

Wallace walks to the podium next. "I would make sure that every day on this island was a party! We'd have such a good time and I'd always make sure everyone is doing great! I am also a pretty good food collector so I can help in that way too!" Wallace explains.

Faith takes to the podium next, "I think I would be better at maybe a vice-leadership role if possible? Although I love to guide people on what decisions to make in dire situations, so if you need any help there I'd love to help!" Faith explains.

Brooke approaches the podium next. "I would be a horrible leader so don't even lol." She walks off.

Vaughn stands behind the podium. He looks shifty looking from left to right. "I...think...I would...be a great...leader?" He states somewhat demurely. "I can do yoyo tricks."

"Hey so can we just agree that Darius and Morven are the best choices for chief? I can't stand the social suicide anymore even though it's hilarious as hell."

The majority of the group nod in agreement.

"Chris we've voted Darius and Morven as our chiefs." Jordan explains to Chris who is reading a magazine down on the beach. He lifts his sunglasses in suspicion.

Chris groans, "You're kidding me? You're done? Fine." He stands up from relaxing on the beach and walks back over to the challenge area.

"With the challenge concluded, the brainiac Darius and the daredevil Morven are your new Chiefs or Team Captains! They are both immune in tonight's elimination vote, and they will pick their teams tomorrow. Without further ado, it's time for the first elimination of the season!" Chris announces excitedly. He then laughs evilly for a couple of seconds, making everyone else widen their eyes in horror.

'''[CAST CAM - Lavenia]:''' "Are you kidding me? Why didn't I get the chief role? I am so more suited to a role in power than that daredevil girl. She just got here today and she's already beginning an uprising against me and the fellow TNC'ers. She needs to be stopped before she takes over the minds of this entire island." Lavenia states as her eyes begin to twitch uncontrollably.

'''[CAST CAM - Morven]:''' "Oh my God, I didn't expect to actually win this challenge! I must have some sort of charm that people like which is helping them to get to know me so easily! It just goes to show you, taking Inspirational Speeches as an after school club on Thursdays can be the difference between you winning and losing!" Morven explains ecstatically.

'''[CAST CAM - Esme]:''' "I'm struggling to remember a lot of my memories. This whole situation is becoming more and more stressful for me...hmm." Esme states and begins to ponder off into the world of day dreaming.

'''[CAST CAM - Vaughn]:''' "Leona if you're watching I'm sorry. I will prove to you that I can be manly and win your heart once again!" Vaughn states feeling determined.

The sun has set on the new island in which the twenty competitors will now dwell. There is now an opening in the forest where Chris has set up an elimination ceremony which fits into the scene of a forest. The seats are all wooden logs and behind you can see different levels of the green forest as the layers of trees descend further and further back.

Marley looks impressed. "Well this is actually kind of nice. So I guess you were holding back on us weren't you McLean?" He states sarcastically.

Chris leads them all to their seats. "The losers of each challenge will have to sit in these horrible log seats, which are bad for posture and are often known for causing splinters. However, the winners of each challenge will sit in the comfy recliners we fished out from the boat earlier today. Take a seat Morven and Darius." Chris announces and gestures to the recliners on his left.

"Now we begin the actual elimination ceremony. Everyone here has to vote someone else around them off the show. You will vote using the Cast Cam like you have for confessionals in the past. You have to state your vote and then place that vote in the sealed wooden box to the right of you, resembling a Tiki head. Any questions?" Chris questions.

A passive silence follows. "Okay, you can vote alphabetically so Alfie is the first voter." Chris states.

'''[CAST CAM - Alfie]:''' "I'm not exactly new to this but the whole experience with the boat crash and everything makes this whole competition distasteful. Nonetheless I think I have to vote off Kieran because he scares me." Alfie states.

'''[CAST CAM - Brooke]:''' "I'm going to vote off Cerys because she is trying to steal Jordan from me." She pauses. "Not like I actually care for him or anything..." Brooke begins to blush, and she lashes out at the camera. The camera turns to static.

'''[CAST CAM - Cerys]:''' "Jordan. I'm fed up of you and your ugly ginger hair." Cerys states and writes his name down on the piece of paper.

'''[CAST CAM - Darius]:''' "I'm going to vote for Kieran because he's the biggest threat of the newcomers and I got the backs of the TNC contestants." Darius announces.

'''[CAST CAM - Morven]:''' "I'm going to vote for Lavenia because she is the biggest threat here, did you hear her speech? She needs to go to a mental hospital." Morven states.

Chris retrieves the wooden Tiki head from the Castaway Cam. He stands behind a stand made for him as the host, which resembles a stereotypical wooden lemonade stand with the sign above his head reading 'Total Drama: Wasteland Warriors'. He opens the lid from the box and pauses.

"Once I have finished reading the votes the person with the most is to be banished to the dark side of the island to serve there until further notice." Chris states.

"Wait what. Since when would we be relocated if we lose?" Hamish asks confused.

"There is always a gimmick like this in Total Drama, haven't you noticed?" Chris replies. "The first vote goes to... Kieran."

"Second vote...Kieran."

"Third vote...Kieran."

Kieran looks disgusted. "I wanted to help you all train to be athletes like me and this is the thanks I get? Some people need to learn respect." He states angrily.

"Fourth vote...Cerys." Cerys rolls her eyes.

"Fifth vote...Jordan."

"Sixth vote...Jordan."

"Ugh. Why did you bring in six more gorms in the first place." Jordan remarks.

"Seventh vote...Lavenia."

"Eigth vote...Kieran."

"Ninth vote...Brooke."

"Tenth vote...Alfie."

Chris laughs, "This is such a cluster vote. We're at 4-2-1-1-1-1 vote ratio so far."

"Eleventh vote...Lavenia."

"Twelth vote...Kieran."

"Thirteenth vote...Kieran."

"Fourteenth vote...Lavenia."

"Fifthteenth vote...Lavenia."

"Sixteenth vote...Lavenia."

"Seventeenth vote...Lavenia."

Lavenia eyes widen as she falls closer and closer to the line of elimination.

"Six votes for Kieran, Six votes for Lavenia. Three votes left."

"Eighteenth vote...Lavenia."

"Nineteenth vote...Lavenia."

"The first person voted out of Total Drama: Wasteland Warriors...Lavenia. Please join me here." Chris announces, as a stunned and bitter Lavenia joins Chris near his stand.

"You're the first person voted out of Total Drama: Wasteland Warriors...were this an elimination episode!" Chris announces, leaving everyone else gasping. "You're still in the running for the million dollars Lavenia, congratulations." Lavenia quickly returns to her log seat and falsely smiles to the people surrounding her.

[CAST CAM - Lavenia]: "Well this is not the end of my legacy yet, I will still shine through and beat everyone else on this god forsaken island. I don't care if you're a fucking free runner or can climb a rope, because I will cut down that rope and watch as you crash. and. burn."

The survivalists all stand in turn and return to the beach where they were previously.

Chris looks directly at the camera. "Well this has definitely been one of the most explosive pilots I've ever hosted. Check in next time when the survivalists are tasked with a 'simple' challenge which will test their team building skills to the max, and also who will be on what team? That's all from us, and me, Chris McLean." Chris wraps up the episode with his usual monologue of upcoming events, before cutting to static to allow the credits to roll in turn.


End file.
